Las piernas de Ringo
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: El camino al infierno es bonito, piensa Ikki.


Palabras: 743

Pareja : Ikki & Ringo

Advertencias : ¿Fetiché?

* * *

><p>Las piernas de Ringo<p>

* * *

><p>Las piernas de Ringo son largas y bonitas, piensa Ikki. La ha visto usar shorts, pantalones y faldas, o simplemente llevar bragas pero siempre siempre lucen bonitas, parece que mientras más las mira más le gustan. A veces lleva medias hasta las rodillas e Ikki frunce el entrecejo ante la tela rayada, no le gustan las rayas, hacen que su mente se vuelva cuadros malditos que no entiende, prefiere las piernas de Ringo sin nada encima o con unos vaqueros ceñidos.<p>

Ringo tiene piernas bonitas. Largas y de piel cremosa, suaves y son la escalera al cielo que a Ikki tanto le embelesa. A Ikki le gusta mucho mirar el piso y luego encontrarse con Ringo de espaldas a él y subir su vista desde la suela de sus zapatos, sus talones, saborear lentamente la curva de sus pantorrillas y pasar hasta sus muslos, es como un pecaminoso camino al cielo, piensa en silencio mientras la mira. A veces, cuando va por la mitad se pierde en el vuelo de su falda y Ringo se enoja creyendo que observa su trasero _ ¡Ikki! _Gruñe molesta y con las mejillas color manzana le riñe frunciendo el ceño , Ikki quiere defenderse ante tal acusación pero como decirle que le gustan mucho sus piernas y que son el camino al cielo y también al infierno, las dos cosas, quien sabe cuál le gusta más. Esas veces, cuando no llega hasta el lugar deseado Ikki suelta el aire por la nariz y eleva la vista al cielo con cierta molestia, pero siempre siempre, Ringo se sienta sobre sus piernas y lo hace mirarla. Ikki lo hace y se topa con sus peculiares ojos, también le gustan, pero no tanto como la sensación que las piernas de Ringo le causan enredándose en su cintura.

Él comprende entonces que sus piernas son el camino al infierno y que con mucho gusto –muchísimo- caminaría con Ringo por ahí, de la mano y sudando como animales en celo ante el calor de los ríos de azufre que los guiaran durante su estadía en el infierno.

Las piernas de Ringo son el camino al infierno. Ikki lo sabe cuando ella se mueve por ahí contoneando las caderas o baila con un poco de alcohol en el sistema, en bragas y una camiseta –De Ikki- que le cubre, apenas, el trasero. Ikki la mira tirado en su cama –la de Ringo- y sonríe, hace lo de siempre y observa sus piernas, sus dedos se mueven por que la quieren tocar pero ella baila escuchando a Nirvana y tararea un _Tell me where did you sleep last night _tan quedo y suave que la voz de Kurt se le olvida a Ikki y solo está Ringo y sus piernas de diosa griega moviéndose al compás de una canción hecha para sí misma. Oh , pero el camino al infierno no se queda quieto esperando a que uno lo recorra solo, el camino al infierno –las piernas de Ringo- se acercan a Ikki y se colocan sobre su cintura, Ikki la mira aún acostado pero elevando la cabeza un poco, sintiendo la pelvis de ella chocar con la suya y gime despacito cuando ella se inclina sobre sus labios y lo besa como si el infierno estuviera ahora en sus labios. Ikki entonces cae en el infierno y le gusta. _Eres la reina del infierno Ringo_ piensa Ikki, y sus largos dedos- que deberían tener garras como los cuervos- le acarician las piernas que se le hacen interminables. Ella vuelve a chocar su pelvis contra la suya y él sabe que ese lugar entre sus piernas es el infierno, sus piernas solo son el camino y a Ikki le parecen un bonito camino. Largas y cremosas, con marcas en las rodillas de tanto caer y levantarse, con curvas peligrosas y difíciles de seguir, con un lunar en los muslos que solo Ikki conoce porque la ha visto toda, despacio y para vergüenza de Ringo, demasiadas veces para contar.

El camino al infierno es bonito, piensa Ikki. Las piernas de Ringo son largas, interminables y cremosas, finas y hechas para caminar largos caminos. A veces despacio y otras veces muy muy rápido. También están hechas para correr con air treacks y volar por los cielos, como la reina de las espinas…pero sobre todo , están hechas para rodear la cintura de Ikki y no soltarse jamás.

Las piernas de Ringo son bonitas, Ikki lo sabe .

* * *

><p>¡VOLVÍ AL FANDOM! Que no se si sigue vivo o qué, pero me puse a leer el manga por quinta vez en la vida y tuve que escribir algo, no se que es, pero me gustó. No tiene sentido y ¡nada! ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado!<p> 


End file.
